


Drabbles and short(er) stories

by Morgan_Black



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Shorter stories, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Black/pseuds/Morgan_Black
Summary: I'll be posting drabbles and shorter stories that I believe don't need a post of their own.More tags to be added as things progress :)





	1. Things you said with no space between us

**Author's Note:**

> Posted initially on Tumblr. Based on the prompt: "Things you said with no space between us (Aoiha)" by Ducklingxkitten

It was a lazy Sunday morning and they had no rehearsals or shows or anything band related to attend to. Kouyou woke up slowly next to his handsome man, arm draped over his waist loosely. The way Yuu slept in his arms with his form pressed so close to Kouyou made the latter smile. He couldn’t help himself as he pressed a kiss to the raven’s shoulder and tightened his hold on him, then nuzzled his hair. He chuckled softly when he heard a sleepy whine leave his beloved before he turned around to face him and hid his face in Kouyou’s chest.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Kouyou smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. At that, Yuu just pressed himself closer until there was no space left between them. “You’re so beautiful when you wake up.” he whispered. “So sleepy and cute. I love it.” Kouyou knew his words would make his beloved wake up, he always felt so embarrassed whenever the taller man said stuff like that. “You know what I love too? When–”

Kouyou shut up when he felt those plush lips against his, silencing him gently. A smile appeared on his lips at that and pulled his love closer.

“You talk too much in the morning, Kou.” Yuu spoke softly and slipped his leg between Kouyou’s, wrapping himself around him as much as he could. “I love you too.” he smiled widely, despite his sleepy state and kissed the other guitarist again.

Kouyou realized they needed no words between them, not when they were tangled in each other like that.

 

 


	2. Things you said at 1am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "Things you said at 1am (Aoi/Reita)" by Aoi-sensei on Tumblr :)

It was getting late and the band decided to call it a night after a long recording session. The first ones to leave were Kai and Uruha as they wanted to go out for a drink and talk about an idea the drummer had, and Ruki left just after them, saying he was going straight to bed to give his voice a rest. Reita and Aoi stayed a bit behind to finish up a part they were working on together and wanted to finish that night.

Just around one in the morning, the bassist stretched as he felt tired and decided it was time for him to go to bed. “Let’s call it a night. I’m seeing double.” a chuckle left his lips as he looked over at the guitarist, who was still focused on something on the screen. And that’s when Reita realized how handsome Aoi really was. Well, he knew he was good looking, but he never looked at him in a way other than as a friend and co-worker before. The bassist was drawn to his strong jaw, plump, soft looking lips and his dark hair and the concentrated look on his face made him appear very sensual.

“Why are you staring at me like that, Akira?” Aoi asked softly several moments later when he felt Reita’s piercing gaze on him. He noticed how flustered the bassist became and smirked to himself as the blond looked away.

“I-I-” he paused for a moment. “I was asking if you wanted to call it a night. You look as tired as I feel.”

“Only if I can sleep at your place.” Aoi looked at him innocently, a smug smile tugging at his lips.

“W-what?” Reita asked quietly, unsure how he should take that. He mentally asked himself if it had any implications or if he was just reading into it too much.

Aoi started laughing. “Oh man, I wish you could’ve seen your face! I meant, will you let me crash at your place? I didn’t take the car today and I don’t wanna take a bus or cab this late.”

Reita found himself nodding, still mildly red. “Sure. I’ll set up the guest room for you.”

As Reita spoke, Aoi got up from his seat and walked to stand behind the bassist, finger gently gripping his shoulders to lightly massage them. Reita gladly accepted it, loving massages and also Aoi’s fingers…

“Or I can sleep next to you instead. It’s cold out, so we can keep each other warm.” Aoi whispered against his ear and Reita shuddered lightly before his eyes widened and he turned around to face the guitarist with a shocked look on his face.

Reita couldn’t help himself from staring at that face he already knew so well and yet felt new and refreshing to see it in a different light. Before he could help himself, he grabbed the from of the guitarist’s shirt and pulled him down to kiss him, a surprised sound leaving his lips as Reita did so.

Before either of them noticed, Aoi was already on Reita’s lap, arms around his neck as the blond had his arms around Aoi’s waist.

“You’re such a tease, Yuu.” Reita spoke quietly against his lips.

“No, you’re the tease. With your cute butt and cute cheeks and that piercing gaze. I’m so happy I know where you stand now, I don’t have to fantasize about kissing and touching you anymore.” He grinned when Reita looked away, blushing. “So then… Your place? I kinda want to kiss you some more. And who knows, maybe do some other things.” He wiggled his brows suggestively, making Reita roll his eyes.

“Okay, fine. But only if you buy me breakfast and lunch tomorrow.” he smirked and pressed a few more kisses over his jaw before he nudged Aoi to get up. “Let’s go. I’m tired.”

With a wide smile, Aoi got off his lap and packed up his stuff quickly, waiting for Reita by the door.

Reita quietly accepted Aoi’s feelings, happy that he wasn’t the only one who felt attracted to the other. Sometimes Aoi was so direct that it took him by surprise, but this time it was a good kind of surprise.


	3. Another morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this little piece sitting in my drafts for a very long time and I decided to work on it a bit more and finally post it.   
> I'm not going to tag any specific pairing for this, so you can imagine it with your OTP :) (although I had a specific pairing in mind when I wrote it)

Another morning.

Another morning spent without him, another morning when he brewed that extra cup of soothing coffee. It was something he did out of habit every single day ever since it had happened.

He was leaning against the counter, holding the mug with the steaming liquid inside and just stared at the empty seat by the window blankly. He never took for granted the years they’ve been together, knowing what a treasure his beloved was and he knew he received the same amount and intensity of love he had given to him.

The man blinked himself back to reality and sipped his coffee with a small, sad frown. He missed him. He missed the man who gave him so much love and tenderness, a man who despite not being the type to show much emotion when others were around, showed his true, beautiful self to the person he’d left behind.

He watched the steam in the other cup rise, sitting in his usual spot and cradling his own between his cold hands, his mind void of all thoughts. He still wasn't able to process what had happened.

The sun was slowly rising up on the indigo sky, pushing it back to make way for the warm nuances of the clear morning sky. It was a breathtaking sight, but there was no one to share it with anymore. 

As he looked out at the beautiful sunrise, silent and clear tears stained his cheeks. Several moments later he unglued his eyes from the new day sky and looked into his mug, gently rolling the last of the liquid inside it, overcome with grief. He blinked as he saw a tear fall into his mug, realizing he was crying again and drank the last mouthful of coffee before setting it down in the sink. Staring at the mug on the table with sadness, he reached for it and cradled it gently in his palms, his tears now flowing freely, a few soft sobs making his body tremble. He blamed himself for what had happened despite everyone around him telling him it wasn’t his fault.

Once he’d calmed down, he brought the mug up to his lips and kissed it, then downed its contents down the drain, then placed it next to his in the sink to be washed later. The man stared at it for a couple of moments longer before walking away, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

Another day without his precious person, his soul mate, who was taken away from him much too early, much too young.

 

He was going to miss him for the rest of his life.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Been struggling with a creative block, so I'm posting these in the meantime ^_^


End file.
